¡Feliz cumpleaños, Patriarca!
by FChuchu
Summary: Ser Patriarca no es nada fácil, pero Sage no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Mal summary (lo de siempre). Un pequeño drabble por el cumpleaños de los dos viejitos más sexones de todo Lost Canvas: Hakurei y Sage.


_Buenos días, tardes, noches criaturitas de la patata. Buano, es la primera vez que publico en esta cuenta, la otra creo que me la cerraron (jeje), pero no había nada importante ahí(?). En fin, es la primera vez que publico algo en este fandom (porque ya tengo algunas cosillas escritas y guardadas...posiblemente publique más, quién sabe) y ¿qué mejor día que en el cumpleaños de estos lindos viejitos que amo? En fin, espero disfruten de este pequeño drabble que salió de la nada. La imagen de portada lo hizo mi querida amiga, pueden buscarla en Deviantart como Giprodosnato. Este fic también va dedicado a ella_

 _Menos palabreo, más fic(?). ¡DISCLAIMER! Ningún personaje de LC me pertenece, sino todos estarían vivos y dándose rico(?)._

 _Bueno, ahora sí, ¡fic!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cumpleaños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ser patriarca no era para nada fácil. No sólo estaban los deberes comunes. No. Tampoco era como Hakurei decía: "Sólo te sientas en esa enorme silla a terminar de aplanar lo poco que te queda de trasero". Por supuesto que no, era mucho peor y ese "peor" tenía doce diferentes nombres. A veces pensaba que era más un niñero que otra cosa, pues los supuestos santos que debían proteger a la Diosa Athena y al mundo en sí, no hacían más que estupideces. Solía preguntarse si habían sido escogidos con sabiduría, cosa que dudaba.

Tenía paciencia, pero no infinita.

Y, por si fuera poco, tenía que añadir a los nuevos discípulos. Aunque, a decir verdad, estos hacían menos desgracias que sus propios maestros. Se presionó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar mientras recordaba como había tenido que intervenir para que El Cid no matara a Kardia a golpes, sólo a él se le ocurría molestarlo de tal forma que perdiera la serenidad con la que siempre se le veía. O como tuvo que regañar a Dohko y Manigoldo por decirle a Regulus que cada vez que subía un escalón, un perrito moría. El pobre niño había estado llorando al pie del primer templo con un Shion desesperado sin saber que hacer. Y, por si fuera poco, Albafica había entrado en depresión por alguna extraña razón, la cuál tenía los nombres de Kardia y Manigoldo escritos por doquier, y se había rodeado de sus rosas venenosas en una esquina del templo de Acuario, produciendo que Degel no parara de quejarse sobre el pisciano. Había sido un día largo. Demasiado largo.

Al caer la noche, las cosas se habían calmado como por arte de magia, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido y, por primera vez en el día, pudo relajarse. Caminó con tranquilidad, subiendo las largas escaleras que llevaban hacia la estatua de Athena. Al llegar, se le acercó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirando con gran admiración la imagen de la Diosa a la que servía, la cual se había sacrificado para salvarles la vida tantos años atrás y la que ahora se preparaba para una nueva guerra.

–Sólo tú sabes por qué los escogiste, Athena…–

Murmuró para sí. En ese instante, sintió como sus ojos eran cubiertos. Sabía que dejar el casco no había sido buena idea. Estuvo a punto de golpear a quien fuera cuando de repente unas risillas lo hicieron calmarse un poco. ¿Ese era…Regulus?

–¡Eres un estúpido!– Gritó otra voz seguida de un golpe seco.

–¡Ouch!–

–¡Kardia, no lo golpees!–

–¿Podrían callarse?–

–Igual arruinaron la sorpresa…–

–¡Shhh!–

–Los niños de ahora…–

La pelea siguió, claramente distinguía las voces de los doce santos, de la mismísima Athena y de su hermano mayor. Sage se quedó quieto, esperando a que le quitaran las manos de encima para saber que rayos estaba sucediendo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera otra ocurrencia de alguno.

–¿Por qué no lo dejas, Dohko? Igual ya nos escuchó…–

–¡Pero la sorpresaaaa!–

–Si sigues gritando "sorpresa", dejará de serlo…más.– Al parecer Shion estaba irritado, aquello le produjo una sonrisa.

Después de unos cuantos "cállense" y "ya suéltalo", por fin se vio capaz de ver lo que estaba sucediendo frente suyo. Esperaba cualquier cosa, una botella de Sake gigante, a Asmita estrellado contra una pared o incluso a Sisifo ebrio, pero no aquello. La oscura noche hacía que las tenues luces de las velas alumbraran más de lo acostumbrado, reflejando una calidez especial en los rostros que se encontraban alrededor suyo. Hakurei rió despacio ante su expresión y se acercó a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro mientras miraba a los demás. Los muchachos sonrieron cuando Sasha, o mejor dicho Athena, levantó más el pastel, acercándose a los gemelos con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Espero que disculpe todas las molestias, Patriarca.–

Sage sonrió aún más, suspirando ante el recuerdo del día. Había estado tan tenso y ocupado que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños. Y como si le leyera la mente, Hakurei pasó un brazo por su hombro.

–Al menos nosotros no lo olvidamos…bueno, yo no podría porque, digo, también es el mío.– Los demás se echaron a reír.

Ser patriarca no era fácil. Había que estar siempre un paso adelante, cuidando por el bienestar del santuario y de las personas que lo habitaban. Podía llegar a ser un papel muy estresante, pero eran momentos como estos los que le recordaban porque amaba su deber. Porque aquí había encontrado una familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Súper cortito. Pero bueno, es lo que se obtiene cuando no se quiere hacer trabajos finales_

 _¡Ovejato out!_


End file.
